


icarus' mistake

by hyengold



Series: crash and burn [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Rated teen for swearing, hyunjin and seungmin take turns panicking woohoo, i did not mean to make hyunjin this dumb, jeongin needs a prize for dealing with seungmin's shit, kind of plot twist, murderous seungmin??, not really it's just a coping mechanism for him no one actually gets killed, one (1) singular kiss, poor jisungie gets sick but for the sake of plot he Suffers, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: Person A: *smiles*Person B: *blushing* *slams hand on table* that's it, I'm killing himPerson C: Or you could man up and ask him outPerson B: K-killing is... easieror: Seungmin's not good at dealing with feelings, so how does he cope? With murder, of course!





	icarus' mistake

**Author's Note:**

> uhm so warning guys it's a bad one,, i was bored so i scrolled through pinterest for a prompt and stumbled upon this one. note that this is an... edited (?) version of seungmin's personality? i would like to think it's not his actual one.
> 
> personally i know a few people who will actually resort to murder/violence jokingly if the need be?? they dON'T actually murder or hurt anyone, it's just a joking threat. no one actually dies. if that happened, i wouldn't be here today...
> 
> oh and! biggest shoutout to [mochacats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacats/pseuds/mochacats) for being such a wonderful support!! i wouldn't have gotten past that writer's block if it weren't for her,, i love you so much yas mwah <33
> 
> enjoy!

  


Seungmin has a plan. He's so gonna get arrested, but the merits far outweigh the consequences.  
  
He tells Jeongin just as much as the two sit at a cafe after choir. Normally more members would be joining them, but they all had other plans this fine Friday night, probably out partying or having sleepovers or whatnot. Seungmin doesn't mind, he likes the choir, but he finds himself doting over Jeongin more so than others, maybe because he's the only other Korean in there. Also, he's really too devastatingly cute for his own good, and Seungmin appoints himself as the one to put him back in his goddamn place.  
  
(In reality, he still thinks Jeongin's smile can stop earthquakes, but there's no way he's telling Jeongin that.)  
  
Speaking of putting people back in their places...  
  
"Don't you think that's... a _tad_ too drastic?" Jeongin asks skeptically. "I mean, I'm all for antagonising Hyunjin, but... it's gonna be troublesome."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Seungmin insists adamantly. "It's either this or myself, and I'd rather go to Hell."  
  
"Isn't that where you reside?" Jeongin mutters under his breath.  
  
Seungmin gives the younger a light slap because any harder might warrant an emergency trip to the pharmacy. "Is that how you talk to your hyung?"  
  
Jeongin fixates Seungmin with a spiteful glare. "You always pull the hyung card when I actually call you out on your bullshit. Why can't you do that when we're eating out? You _do_ know that as hyung you're supposed to foot the bill, right?"  
  
"Remind me next time we go out," Seungmin replies vaguely, sending Jeongin a cheeky smile.  
  
The bell of the entrance tinkles cheerfully. Seungmin's eyes instinctively flick up.  
  
Half a second later, Jeongin's hand is being crushed in a death grip.  
  
Jeongin jumps. "Ow! What was that for-" He turns around to see what caused such a violent reaction. "Oh. _Oh_ , oh my god." He faces Seungmin again, free hand on his face disapprovingly. "Seungmin, you cannot get any more pathetic."  
  
"Shut up," Seungmin hisses, though there isn't that much venom in his voice. At least, he hopes so.  
  
Jeongin's right though. Seungmin is completely and absolutely pathetic. He'll refuse to concede it aloud, but deep inside him, he knows with mind-shattering devastation that he, Kim Seungmin, is in an utterly pitiful state. Of course, not in his general life, he likes to think he's handling that aspect rather well, but as soon as one person enters his peripheral vision, everything he feels assured about is mercilessly thrown out the window.  
  
Hwang Hyunjin.  
  
Seungmin has no problems admitting that he likes guys. When it comes to predicting who he might end up in the future with, it's really anything goes. Anyone decent, anyone who has a pleasant personality, anyone who Seungmin can picture himself with.  
  
Hwang Hyunjin is none of those things.  
  
Hwang Hyunjin is like the sun: bright, radiant, impossibly hot, and way out of Seungmin's reach. But Seungmin's no Icarus. He knows better than to try fruitlessly to touch the sun. But that doesn't mean it's not tempting to.  
  
That's what his plan is for. It's a covert operation. Seungmin's only letting Jeongin in on this because he needs someone to help him hide the evidence. Contrary to common belief, Jeongin himself is the spawn of the devil. That pure smile only raises his placing on the Devious Meter. For this situation though, it's perfect. Or so Seungmin thought… he may have forgotten about the emotional attachment Jeongin has to the victim- Victim? He meant target.

Hyunjin's laugh wafts to Seungmin's ears and his grip becomes tighter, if that's even possible. Jeongin squeaks. Without his permission Seungmin's gaze travels to his object of much irritation. Hyunjin’s throwing his head back in a fit of laughter at something his friend, Han Jisung, Seungmin recognises from Mathematics and World History, says. His smile… if Jeongin's could stop earthquakes, Hyunjin's could cure fucking cancer. It makes Seungmin's heart do unintelligible things, things he didn't even _know_ it could do. He doesn't like it, not one bit.

Seungmin lets out a sharp exhale of breath. “That's fucking it, I'm killing him.”

He hears the snap of the camera. “Oh shit,” Jeongin yelps, spooked. “That was _not_ supposed to be on-” A pause. “I'm keeping it, by the way, whether you like it or not. You look ridiculous when you blush.”

Seungmin's hands fly to his cheeks. Sure enough, they're abnormally warm. “I swear, he's going to be the death of me,” he grumbles. “But not if I'm the death of him first.”

“First of all, that's a terrible mentality to have,” Jeongin deadpans. “Second of all, why don't you, I dunno, take the easier route for everyone here and just ask him out?”

Seungmin doesn't need to run the stats through his head to know. Just the mere prospect of him, offering a date to someone as breathtaking as Hyunjin… implausible. “K-killing is better.”

Jeongin flails his now liberated hand around. “Oh my god, Seungmin, _the_ Kim Seungmin just stuttered! Hyunjin is a miracle maker, I’m telling you.”

“I’m a miracle maker?” a new voice intrudes. Seungmin’s head shoots up.

_Oh no, this cannot be happening…_

Hwang Hyunjin is standing in front of them, a smile of pleasant surprise lighting his face. Seungmin feels his face heat up even more. His hands twitch in his immense effort not to do something stupid with it, like bury his face in them like an idiot, or grab Jeongin and march away, like an even bigger idiot.

“Hyunjin!” Jeongin’s voice still sounds as lighthearted as ever. “Yeah, you’re definitely a miracle maker! Really, staying awake in Mrs Evans’ class like that… truly an unbeatable feat.”

Seungmin takes back every statement about Devil Spawn Jeongin. He’s a fucking heaven-sent _angel_.

Hyunjin lets out a sheepish laugh. “I mean, it isn’t that hard to do… if you’re too busy trying to figure out how she even got married,” he snickers. Seungmin snaps out of his trance soon enough to smile at that terribly bad joke, just so he won’t appear weird, at least, weirder than he already looks. Hyunjin, unexpectedly, hasn’t mentioned a word about his tomato-red cheeks. _Let’s keep it that way_.

“Hyunjin, I got the food!” Jisung announces as he walks over to Hyunjin. “Oh, hey, Seungmin. Nice to see you. Don’t forget about that project we still gotta do, yeah?” he grins carefreely, oblivious to Seungmin’s overdrive state. “You have your part done?”

Seungmin nods. Of course he has his part done, he would never forget something as obvious as that. But then-

“I actually haven’t done anything,” Hyunjin then admits, scratching the back of his head. “I swear, I’ll get it done by Sunday. We’re still meeting up, right?”

“No shit,” Jisung snorts, shoving Hyunjin with his elbow. “How else are we supposed to practice our presentation?” He suddenly sneezes, making everyone jump. Hyunjin murmurs a “bless you”. “Sorry. We are _not_ practicing the presentation over video call, I don’t trust my wifi when my brother is busy gaming away and hogging all the connection.”

Seungmin doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods again. Hyunjin frowns at that. “Are you okay? You don’t have a sore throat or anything, do you?”

_Oh._ Seungmin bites his lip. “I’m fine,” he replies. “Just a little… tired, you know.”

Hyunjin’s mouth twists in empathy. “Yeah, I get it. At least it’s Friday! And you have your shit done, probably, unlike me.”

Hyunjin’s phone chimes then. No, Seungmin does not have his ringtone memorised. No, _seriously_ , even a complete stranger would know it’s Hyunjin’s ringtone, because it’s literally a voice recording of him saying “beep”. Why did he like this guy so much again?

“Ah,” Hyunjin grimaces. “That’s probably my cue to go. I need to be home early tonight, I think I’m having a couple of relatives over.” The smile reappears as he waves to Seungmin. “See you on Sunday!”

Seungmin waves back. Jeongin waves too, although it looks more like he’s flagging a cab.

As the two walk out, Seungmin braces himself for Jeongin. Sure enough, it comes. “We should have Hyunjin around more often,” Jeongin smirks. “All he has to do is exist, and you’re already speechless!”

Seungmin makes a small noise of frustration.

“And what’s up with that project of yours?” Jeongin continues. “You can’t possibly tell me you want to _murder_ Hyunjin when you literally have to _present_ with him!”

“Sacrifices have to be made.”

“You have _got_ to find a better way to deal with your crush,” Jeongin says derisively.

Seungmin can feel his face redden, like a fucking _schoolgirl_. “It’s not a crush,” he objects hotly.

“Denial is the first stage to acceptance!” Jeongin sang teasingly.

Seungmin frowns. “Isn’t that from the five stages of grief…?”

Jeongin shrugs. “Aren’t they one in the same for you? Love usually makes people happy, but it only seems to cause you grief.” He claps once delightedly, mouth split open in an awed grin. “Oh my god, I’m a genius!”

“A true prodigy,” Seungmin mutters sarcastically, reaching for his coffee to sip passively.

\---

_8.27a.m._

[Jisung]: Hey so um I think I have a cold

[Jisung]: I’m serious I can’t stop sniffling and everything aches

[Jisung]: My mom won’t let me step one foot out the door

[Jisung]: Honestly I don’t want to either

[Jisung]: You guys go on without me! I guess I’ll just memorise my part on my own and wing it on Monday

[Jisung]: I’m really sorry haha

\---

Seungmin can’t believe he has to wake up to this.

He sends a text back, saying, “Feel sorry for your immune system, I hope you didn’t get the germs from school.” Then he groans and falls back onto his bed.

Because he’s going to be alone, in the same room as Hwang Hyunjin.

Seungmin spends several minutes agonizing over his sudden revelation before he finally slips out of his bed and gets his day going.

**  
**Thirty minutes later, he’s out the door, on his way to Hyunjin’s house. Or, rather, his doom. Seungmin can't tell a difference. **  
****  
**He kind of wishes Jeongin were here. Unfortunately, the younger has approximately zero business with Hyunjin that day and if he's present Seungmin might be tempted to spring his plan into action. **  
****  
** Can he even pull it off? He tells himself he can. Yes, he can. Emotions are just… an unnecessary side effect.

Everyone and their great-grandmother probably knows that Seungmin won't be able to do it. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

A little voice in Seungmin's head that sounds suspiciously like Jeongin says, _I don't think it works that way._

_Shut up, I have bigger problems_ , Seungmin snaps back.

He doesn’t even have ninety-nine problems to deal with. He only has one, and it goes by the name of Hwang Hyunjin. ****  
****  
He reaches the house too soon, although, he could’ve taken a thousand years to get there and it would still be too soon, and he makes it all the way to the front door before he starts to seriously entertain the idea of turning back around and heading home. Maybe he can say his mom needed him to run errands, or perhaps he could say he caught whatever Jisung has- ****  
**  
** All of his ideas go out the window when Hyunjin throws the door open. He didn’t even _knock_ , how did Hyunjin know he was there?

“I swear I'm not psychic, I saw you from my room,” Hyunjin says in lieu of a greeting. _Doubtful,_ Seungmin thinks, _seeing you read my mind without me even saying it._ ****  
****  
“Ah,” he says and smiles anyway. “Cool.” Shit he's gonna have to watch his mouth around this guy. Seungmin's guards just seem to… disintegrate around him, leaving him more susceptible to speaking his mind. And his mind is currently thinking about how _good_ Hyunjin looks in a black shirt. (Hint: it's jaw-droppingly stunning. If Seungmin thought he had any chance of survival at the start of this, he's quite certain now that the notion's been dumped into the pits of Fuck-No-Ville.)  
  
Hyunjin throws him a funny look. “Are you gonna come inside or are you just gonna stand there and zone out?” he asks jokingly. Even so, Seungmin catches the underlying hint of worry in his voice, because Seungmin is cursed with the most precise eye - or ear - for detail. It's a blessing most of the time, but it's definitely a curse now.  
  
He doesn’t trust his voice, so he nods and follows Hyunjin inside.

The standard protocol proceeds from there, they use Seungmin’s sleek new laptop in favour of Hyunjin’s crusty Windows PC, shift images and compile information and pray that one small movement doesn’t cause the whole slideshow to shift and light on fire. They pester Jisung, who insists he’s too sick to even text his research to them, even though he’s texting them just fine. In the end, he sends his findings to them, it’s inevitable, if they want to even get a grade. “What a loser,” Hyunjin and Seungmin both mutter at the same time.

It’s only after they start to seriously assemble everything that Seungmin starts questioning his existence. Why? Because Hyunjin, of his own free will, grabs Seungmin’s laptop and settles down on his bed, stomach flat on the duvet. And then he beckons Seungmin over to join him, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It. Is. Not.

To stop his mind from freaking out Seungmin catalogues all the potential weapons in the room. After all, anything is a weapon if one tries hard enough.

It’s not enough to distract him from the warmth Hyunjin emanates from his side, even if they aren’t making bodily contact. Hyunjin’s really close now, he’s looking at the white screen, lighting his face up in an artificial halo, how can he look so _good_ -

Seungmin wrenches his gaze away from the taller and forces himself to point to a text box and make a suggestion.

Finally, the two deem the script enough to score them at least a high B. They send the finalised version to Jisung, who replies with an unnecessary selfie of him wrapped up in blankets looking absolutely miserable. Hyunjin, being the softie he is, coos over Jisung through text. Jisung sends a sad emoticon in return. Seungmin has to stop himself from scoffing. Jisung laps up attention like a kitten laps milk.

They move on to practicing the actual oral presentation after that, the run-through of the script, the criticising of dubious or faulty sections of script, editing of said sections, run and repeat. Hyunjin and Seungmin take turns filling in for Jisung’s part. Hyunjin says Jisung is a natural speaker, he should be fine even if he’s not with them for practice.

(Personally, Seungmin thinks his mouth could run a little slower, he’ll have to remind Jisung when the day comes.)

And by the time lunchtime rolls around, they’re saving the script and still ignoring Jisung’s messages, probably of his unneeded opinion. Who cares if the picture isn’t high definition? As long as the teacher knows what it means.

Seungmin quickly shoves his laptop into his backpack, hoping to get out as soon as possible and perhaps listen to some music to peacefully let out his vexation. But of course, right as he opens the door, a big fat raindrop plops onto his nose. He pauses. He stares on, almost frozen, as more and more fly past his unbelieving eyes.

“Oh?” Hyunjin’s mystified voice sounds from behind him. “It’s raining?”

Seungmin glances up at the sky. It’s dark and grey and angry. Seungmin kind of wants to somehow appear darker, greyer and angrier, just to spite it for doing such a thing to him.

Mrs Hwang makes a noise of surprise. “I didn't expect it to rain this soon, the clouds were just beginning to gather when you came.”

Seungmin shakes his head. “It's alright, I got it.” He swings his bag to his front and digs inside it. “I always have an umbrella with me just in case.”

His fingers brush his laptop, his phone, his keys… then the bottom of the bag. A strong sense of foreboding overtakes his senses. He runs his hand through his bag once more, just in case. Fate seems to have it out for him today.

Hyunjin sucks in a sharp breath as he observes the rain, which is getting more torrential by the second. “I don't think you should be going out in that, Seungmin.” He casts him a worried look. “You might end up like Jisung.” He huffs. “And _I'll_ have to present on my own.”

Something in Seungmin twinges unpleasantly when Hyunjin says that. _Will you cut it?_ he yells exasperatedly at that part of him. _Obviously Hyunjin's not gonna care specifically about your health, you need to stop this useless pining._

Mrs Hwang hums in agreement at Hyunjin's statement. “I'd drive you back home, but my car's in the repair shop. It would really be better if you stayed here until the rain clears up, Seungmin. It would be even worse if something were to happen to you in this kind of weather.”

“And maybe close the door too?” Hyunjin adds. “I think I'm getting a free shower.”

Welcome to Kim Seungmin, eighteen years old and still never been able to defy adults. He reluctantly closes the door and turns back to the two Hwangs. “I- I guess I'll stay here,” he relents. “My parents aren't home anyway… they shouldn't mind if I stay here to wait the rain out.”

Mrs Hwang smiles in relief. “That's wonderful. I believe Hyunjin can entertain you until that time comes?”

Seungmin’s eyes widen in protest, ready to deny and say he can spend time on his laptop just fine, but Hyunjin’s already reaching for his wrist and pulling him to his room, talking about a new game he has that he’s _dying_ to try out. The warmth around his wrist catches Seungmin completely off guard and he lets himself be dragged to another round of Hide-Your-Feelings-Hell.

When Seungmin takes the console from Hyunjin, his fingers wrap around the vaguely familiar contour of the device. It’s a lot more alien to him than he remembers.

As Hyunjin activates the system, Seungmin pipes up, “I might have to warn you that the last time I played anything on this type of console I was ten and playing Mario Kart.”

Hyunjin turns around, looking much like a lost puppy. (How can someone be so hot yet so cute? It's tearing Seungmin to pieces.) “Oh? You're not the gaming type?”

Seungmin shrugs awkwardly. “I used to be, but nowadays not really. If I get really bored I play on my phone sometimes, but I'm not hardcore.”

“Okay, that's fine.” Hyunjin switches the console off again and keeps them before Seungmin can refuse. “We can do something else, no biggie.” He blinks owlishly at Seungmin. “So… what _do_ you like to do?”

Seungmin feels his stomach rumble. “... eat,” he says a little guiltily. “You have snacks here, right?”

Hyunjin scoffs. “What kind of question is that, any self-respecting teenager always has a stash of snacks in their room.” He heads to his closet and drags out a worn Nike shoebox, uncovering it to reveal a treasure trove of tidbits. He snags a bag of chips before sliding it over to Seungmin. “Take your pick.”

Seungmin's fingers immediately gravitate to the Flaming Hot Cheetos. Satisfied, he grabs the pack and opens it, eager to reach the hidden gold inside. For a while the two boys just sit on the floor, munching away, before Hyunjin hums loudly to get Seungmin's attention. Seungmin, as per social courtesy, looks, only to see Hyunjin with two chips sticking out of his mouth, making them look like a pouty duck's beak. Without thinking he snorts and rolls his eyes. “You look like fucking Donald Duck or something.”

Hyunjin throws his head back to let the two chips drop into his mouth to be crushed by his teeth. “Gee, thanks. I was aiming more for cute, though.”

Seungmin snickers. “That was leaning more towards ridiculous.” When Hyunjin starts unhappily mock-pouting, something inside Seungmin prompts him to add, “But, fine, it was kinda cute.”

Hyunjin makes an excited little sound of accomplishment that sends Seungmin's heart doing loop-de-loops. How much fucking power does Hyunjin _have_ over him?

Two loud crunches from Hyunjin later, he directs a very pointed chip at Seungmin. “Y'know, I don't believe I know you very well.”

_Uh, duh? I'm probably just the quiet kid sitting two desks away from you in World History._

“Me too,” Seungmin replies instead. “Are we gonna play twenty questions, or?” he asks, a little scathingly.

Hyunjin scrunches his nose in distaste, which brings him to a whole other level of cute. “That's such an old person game, like speed dating or some wacky shit like that.” He gesticulates to the empty air. “Let's just- chat like normal people.”

Seungmin eats another Cheeto. Chat? Sure.

“What do you like to do instead of gaming, then?” Hyunjin asks.

“This sounds a lot like twenty questions,” Seungmin comments. “But usually I just scroll through Youtube. It's like the thing can actually _eat_ time. Wonderful use of productivity.”

Hyunjin snorts. “I'll bet. I like watching Youtube too, but it's mostly just choreography videos. I think there's this guy? Lee Minho? Jisung has a major gay crush on him, and honestly same but I'm more in love with his dancing, you know? I used to talk to him when he was still a high school student because we're on the same dance team, and… I dunno. He smacks people too much for my taste. I have no idea why Jisung's in love with his personality.” Hyunjin gives a soft laugh, then freezes. “Oh. Oh shit, um, I think I just revealed that I like guys? You- you're okay with that… right? Because if you're not, then-” his lips pinch together and his tone becomes a little more like ice “-we're gonna have a few problems.”

The sudden change in his mood makes Seungmin's processing system crash for a split second. He blinks. “No- no, it's okay- I'm perfectly fine with that. Actually, I'm kinda-” his brain catches up with his mouth and it clamps shut. Instead he makes a stilted back-and-forth motion between him and Hyunjin with his hand. “Same.”

Seungmin doesn't know what he's doing. Why did he just reveal to Hyunjin that he liked boys? Wasn't this supposed to just be an average twenty-questions-but-not-really-twenty-questions session? What is Hyunjin supposed to do with this information-

Hyunjin’s eyes seem to light up as he nods. “That’s great!” His expression falls. “Um- I mean, that’s- of course that’s great, you’ve found your identity and you’re confident in it.” He huffs out a short breath, eyes trained on the ground and hands fingering with the chip packet.

Seungmin would be a fool to not recognise the trademark signs of nervousness. Why would Hyunjin be nervous? It couldn’t be that-

No.

Seungmin will not let his thoughts travel down that road.

So he smiles and nods along. “I’m still a little lost on it, but… I do know how to appreciate a cute boy.”

Hyunjin giggles, and the atmosphere seems a little lighter after that. “Hell yeah, cute boys are the best. You got a crush on someone?”

Seungmin feels his heart stop. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum._ “No,” he lies. “Too many cute boys out there.”

Hyunjin’s finger emerges empty from his packet. “Oh, we’re done,” he declares. “You finished?”

Seungmin glances down once at his snack, then tilts his head back to pour it all in his mouth. “Yeah, I’m done too.”

This earns a surprised laugh from Hyunjin. “Cute,” Hyunjin murmurs as he turns to the door to exit.

Seungmin feels his face go red. He thinks he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but he did, and now his heart rate has sped up to twice its normal speed. This is not healthy. This is too much.

He takes a deep breath.

“Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin, as always, stops and turns to face Seungmin. “Yeah?”

Seungmin moves forward quickly to push Hyunjin aside and gently shut the door again. He shoves his nerves down to the unfeeling pits of his soul, he can deal with that another time. “I need to tell you something.”

As he looks at Hyunjin he can practically _feel_ nervous waves of energy radiating off the other. “What is it?” Hyunjin asks casually.

Seungmin grabs the nearest heavy object nearby, the game console remote, and tests its weight in his hands. “It’s nothing much really, I-” His eyes reluctantly trace up Hyunjin as he takes a step forward. Hyunjin takes a step back in response. He’s almost pressed against the wall by now. “I need to kill you.”

The last step Hyunjin takes back makes sure he has nowhere else to go. “I- what do you mean?” There’s a slight light of panic in Hyunjin’s eyes, it makes Seungmin feel really bad. Still, he persists. “You- you’re not from the mafia or anything, right?”

This makes Seungmin stop in his tracks as he tries to suppress a chuckle. It comes out anyway, which only seems to make Hyunjin even more panicked. “No, I’m not, you watch too many movies.” He continues in his advance. Despite having his own death sentence declared right there and then, Hyunjin doesn’t react anymore, just stares at Seungmin with those wide eyes. “It’s a long story.”

“You know,” Hyunjin mutters breathlessly as his gaze flickers in between the remote and Seungmin’s face. “When I said you could punch me in the gut and I’d thank you, I didn’t actually think it would happen.” His eyes crinkle up in a small smile. “I need to stop saying stupid shit.”

“Don’t you always, though?” Seungmin retorts. Another step. A tighter grip on the remote. “It really, seriously makes me question my taste.”

Hyunjin lets out a humourless laugh. “And here I am, questioning mine too.” He exhales. Seungmin can feel it on the tip of his nose, a little on his cupid’s bow. “Looks like we both have bad tastes then.”

He visibly halts, before opening his mouth again. “Wait, just to clarify, we just confessed that we like each other, right?”

In front of Seungmin’s eyes, everything stops. “You’re such a fucking idiot,” he grumbles, before dropping the console to lean in. He barely registers Hyunjin’s gasp before they’re kissing, they’re _kissing_ , and Seungmin’s mind takes some time to register it, and _alarms are blaring inside his head-_

He separates from Hyunjin, whose ears are slowly but surely turning crimson and he’s breathing kinda hard. He lets out a tense laugh. “What happened to killing me, huh?”

Seungmin flushes. “Shut up.”

He moves his hand off the wall beside Hyunjin’s head (when did it get there?) and steps back. “So, um, that happened,” Hyunjin stammers, still frozen on the wall.

“Are-” he shuffles forward to his bed and starts fiddling anxiously with the pillowcase “-are we supposed to do something after this? Like… date, or something?”

It takes a few seconds for Seungmin to consider his options. “I feel like we should,” he declares, “but I don’t think… it’s a little fast, isn’t it?”

Hyunjin visibly relaxes. “Oh, thank god, I was thinking the exact same thing.” He bites his lip again, and now that Seungmin’s actually kissed those lips he doesn’t feel as stressed over it. Wow, he should have done this earlier, he feels so much better- “So… friends? For now?” Hyunjin sticks up a pinky. “We could, like, pinky swear to start dating once we feel ready to.” The pinky goes down. “Unless- unless we find someone better in the future- we could also just stick with the friends thing-” He places a hand on his mouth. “I’ll shut up now.”

“I think friends is a good start,” Seungmin agrees. “But…”

Hyunjin perks up, looking expectantly at Seungmin.

“It’s okay if we… uh, kiss and stuff whenever we want to, right?” Seungmin’s cheeks heat up even more. “I could... not-kill you after that.”

Hyunjin nods, an easy smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah, that could work.” His expression becomes more solemn. “But your killing thing. We’re addressing that one day.”

Seungmin can live with that.

Before they can say anything else, there’s a knock on the door. “Boys?” Mrs Hwang calls. “The rain’s lightened to a drizzle, I think it’s a good time for Seungmin to return home.”

“Coming!” Hyunjin yells back. He hops off his bed and beckons to Seungmin. “Let’s go.”

Finally, as Seungmin stands at the door for a second time that day, Hyunjin opens and holds the door for him, peeking out from behind it like a shy child once Seungmin’s stepped outside. Mirth spills from his eyes as he asks cheekily, “So do I get to tell people about your attempt on my life if they ask how we met?”

Seungmin does his best to glare at Hyunjin, it’s hard to do it when the boy’s practically emitting light out of every atom of his body. “You fucking wish, Hwang.”

Hyunjin lets out a joyful laugh as Seungmin starts walking towards the sidewalk. “Bye, Minnie!”

Seungmin’s heart does a number at the new nickname. He ignores it as much as he can, old habits are hard to break, after all. “Bye, Jinnie!” he calls back, turning his head around just in time to catch Hyunjin’s glowing red ears before the door shuts.

It’s been a good day.

(Seungmin ends up telling Jeongin all about it. The younger listens patiently, and once Seungmin’s done, all he replies is, “So that means that you’re gonna annoy Hyunjin and not me from now on, right?”

Seungmin wonders if it’s possible to strangle someone over text.)

**Author's Note:**

> well done for making it through! i'm sorry if anything was confusing
> 
> as you might be able to tell, i was trying not to cringe whenever i had to write seungmin being murderous because i don't usually follow that train of thought... it was an interesting mindset though
> 
> i might post a sequel to this, maybe a short drabble? who knows
> 
> and my minsung wip? who's she? (speaking of which go [check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223468)) (haha totally not a shameless promotion)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
